Visiting Arcce at Iacon Repair Bay
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Arcee Hardpack Shark walks into Repair Bay to check up on Arcee since it’s been a few cycles. "Hey there, Hot Rod come to check on you yet?" he asks, figuring the mech would have by now.. that is if he even heard that Arcee was here. Arcee shakes her head. "He did call, though," she says, "He's been otherwise occupied. Patrols and such. But he'll probably be in today." The medic droids are still hard at work. Most of her armor has been replaced, and her internal repairs are nearly half-complete. Shark tries not to watch the repairs overtly, just something about looking into the insides of a womech that isn't personally involved with you seems somehow wrong. "Well that's good. Glad to see they working hard on you." Shark shrugs to that, "No clue, maybe took some time off in the barracks." Taking a seat on a table nearby as he stares off at a wall. "So, speaking of Hot Rod.. what's the deal with you two? Are you a couple or he just being a nuisance?" is asked. Arcee grins. "We're definitely a couple," she says, "I think I'm getting closer to making the switch to the Autobots." Shark smiles a bit to this, "Well, I hope he treats you well and doesn't overstep his bounds. I ..." he pauses, then switches his commentary, "Really? Why so? Because he's asking you to?" "Well, he's asked, of course," says Arcee, "But it's also because I think that it's where I belong. Shark nods a little, "Well, you probably know who you need to talk to about that." he states matter of factly. "Well, he's asked, of course," says Arcee, "But it's also because I think that it's where I belong." Shark nods a little, "Well, you probably know who you need to talk to about that." he states matter of factly. "I probably should talk to Optimus Prime soon," Arcee replies, "In the meantime, hear any more about where Weldbond might be hiding, or who's after him?" Shark shakes his head, "Nothing yet, sorry. I speak all last cycle personally delivering information to the city states to warn them of what the Decepticons have under their control." Hardpack pushes in a hover cart loaded with generic armor sections and goes about stocking the repair depot stores. Arcee's armor is still getting replaced, so it's lucky that new armor is getting delivered and stocked. One of the droids realizes this and goes to get a particular bit of armor plating that he needed that hadn't been in stock until right this very minute. Shark glances over to Hardpack, "Hey there." is offered. Hardpack sorts armor parts by frame area into the shelves like mail. He turns his head and nod friendly. "Good cycle. Is everyone on the mends?" Arcee glances over at Hardpack. "Good cycle to you," she replies, "Yes, these droids are taking very good care of me. I see you're all repaired, as well." Shark shakes his head, "No I'm good for the moment. I was lucky the Cons didn't sick that monster they have under their control." Hardpack deactivates the hover cart, sliding it back into the parking slot under the storage compartment and then shuts it all away. He approaches the pair to converse. The smell of heated metal smoke trace upon him. "What sort of monster?" "Monster?" Arcee wonders, "This is the first I've heard. What is it?" Shark gets off the table he is sitting on and takes out a data chip from his subspace. It’s a bit scuffed from all the handling it has had. He slips it into a computer and punches up the image of the Everglades, which is very badly damaged not to mention has a big gash in it now. The next image is of the monster itself - Trypticon. "That answer your question." Hardpack checks the scale comparing foreground, background, and middle ground. His optic brows arch up and his lower lip tightens contemplatively. "That's a monster, alright," Arcee says, "Do we have anything that can counter it? It looks like it could stomp whole cities." Shark turns toward you two a moment, "I've no clue. The researchers and scientists are checking the records for any sign of this things name. For now the Decepticons seem to only be testing its capabilities." Hardpack shifts his stance, looking back to the others. "Well, at least we know they've been putting all those stolen resources to practical use." Cue the CSI Miami theme. Arcee thinks for a moment. "What about Omega Supreme? Could he take this thing on?" Shark pulls the data chip from the computer and remarks. "Omega and all the Guardians of Crystal City could try to take this thing on. But could they win? No clue. That thing is something to behold. It’s got seriously scary firepower." "That could be a problem," Arcee says, "I wish we had something equivalent to it." She looks over at Hardpack. "I know the Decepticons have been stealing energon from disputed sites, but have they been stealing anything else?" Hardpack says, "Chances are if it isn't bolted down, they've stolen it." Shark puts the data chip back in his subspace, "I'm sure the researchers will check for that. It was obviously buried underground for a long time. It didn't get there on its own I'd think." he notes. "For now though, all we can do is be ready for it to come at a city state." he nods to Hardpacks' words. "Yeah." "Sometimes even if it IS bolted down," Arcee says. "Well, how is the mobility of that thing? It looks enormous. Maybe we can dig trenches that it can't step across? Or do we know that it can fly?" Hardpack headshakes. "The time it would take to isolate something that powerful by manipulating the terrain would make it suicide and impossible wouldn't it?" Shark hmms, "It was getting along slowly, but surely. Probably working out the kinks from being out of commission for who knows how long. We'd need a really big trench. Didn't see it fly." "We could at least set some booby traps, right?" Arcee says, "and put them in the most likely path it would take to Iacon or Crystal City or anything else the Decepticons feel like attacking." Shark states, "We could try, but he would have the Cons escorting him and they could find the trap if they were paying at all attention to the lay of the land. Trouble is what sort of trap would we set. It probably has some thick armor." "Well if we get it to fall over, it would have a hard time getting up, I think," Arcee says. Shark mmms, "That'd have to be a big chain to trip that thing up, and the Cons would spot it if it weren't hidden cleverly." Arcee rubs her chin. "Well, how about a cleverly concealed pitfall, where one leg gets stuck?" Shark comments, "That have to be a big pitfall and doing that without the Cons seeing it would not be feasible." Arcee says, "If we dug it from underground, and just left enough surface underneath, perhaps they'd never know. But that would involve digging up from some lower levels," Arcee says." Shark nods, "Exactly. And we have no idea which city they would hit first. That's a lot of mech power to dig around." "I suppose you're right," Arcee says, "Well, it was a thought. We're going to have to do -something- though." Shark nods, "Yeah, I know." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Hardpack's Logs